This invention relates generally to floatation sleep systems, and more particularly to a floatation sleep system including an improved marginal perimeter support containment chamber.
In my U.S. Pat. No. 4,513,463, issued Apr. 30, 1985, I have disclosed an advancement in floatation sleep systems of the universal type where the bladder and the perimeter support are seperable, and wherein the bladder may be readily replaced without having to replace the entire sleep system. Such advanced flotation sleep system includes an accessible perimeter containment chamber containing a marginal perimeter support. A flexible, dimensionally stable sheet is connected to the upper portion of the perimeter chamber. The sheet forms a support chamber for a water-containing bladder, such chamber being suspended from the perimeter containment chamber, wherby when a bladder is inserted in its support chamber, the weight of the bladder exerts a force through such chamber on the perimeter containment chamber to hold the marginal perimeter support in effective support relation to such bladder. Specifically, the sheet forming the support chamber is of an overall dimension greater than the distance between opposed portions of the perimeter containment chamber and less than the distance between such opposed portions plus twice the vertical height of such perimeter containment chamber. While this patented advanced floatation sleep system provides the intended universality and adequately functions to retain the perimeter support in effective support relation with its contained bladder, it is of a relatively complicated construction assembled by a relatively expensive manufacturing process.